


These Awkard Moments

by IceBlueRose



Series: Indefinable [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that Adam had expected when he knocked on Kris’s door was for Katy to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Awkard Moments

The last thing that Adam had expected when he knocked on Kris’s door was for Katy to answer. He stared at her for a few moments and he was sure the surprise on his face was, for once, showing.

Katy smiled. “Hi, Adam.” She stepped back, opening the door further. “Come on in. Kris is back there, whining about something to either do with his guitar, the food, the grill, or all three. I’m not really sure how any of it ties together but he was definitely whining.”

“Thanks,” Adam said after another few moments of silence. He walked passed her and glanced over. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Kris called me awhile back and I told him I’d fly out as soon as I could.” She brushed her hair back as they began to head towards the back of the house. “He seems to be doing a lot better since then though.”

Adam closed his eyes briefly, suddenly very sure of when Kris had called Katy.

“That’s good,” was all he said. Silently, he cursed himself, Kris, and Katy. Why the hell hadn’t Kris mentioned that Katy was going to be here? And why did he feel so awkward around Katy? It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d seen each other since Kris and Katy’s divorce, that had been over a year ago and had lived up to every awkward expectation.

Kris glanced up as they walked outside and Adam couldn’t help but suck in a breath at the smile that lit up his face. “Adam,” he called, setting his guitar carefully to the side before standing and wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist.

Adam smiled and squeezed Kris back, unable to stop himself from breathing Kris in. After a moment, Kris pulled back and raised his eyebrows slightly. Adam’s smile turned into a grin and he shrugged slightly. Like he was going to deny it.

“You hungry?” Kris asked.

“Why does it feel like you try to feed me every single time I come over here?”

Kris’s lips twitched. “Maybe I think you need fattening up.”

Adam scoffed. “I need to lose at least ten pounds.”

“In what universe?”

Adam felt a rush of warmth at the immediate response and he squeezed Kris one last time before stepping fully back. “So,” he gestured towards the guitar, “what are you doing?”

Kris glanced over at Katy, a knowing look on his face. “Not whining.”

She snorted and then lowered her voice in an impression of Kris. “This song just isn’t working. This stupid grill is going to burn the corn. Does this taste funny to you? It tastes funny to me. Boo hoo, my life is so hard, being a successful recording artist with my own house and a hot best friend.”

Adam let out a small laugh as Kris flushed slightly.

“Shut up, Katy,” he muttered, his hand going to the back of his neck as he sat down.

Katy walked over and used Kris’s shoulder as an arm rest. “Well, it’s true.” She looked up at Adam and he suddenly felt as if this were the first few weeks after the tour with Kris and Katy sticking as close together as they could, just enjoying being able to reach out and touch each other whenever they wanted to. “You’ve heard him whine, Adam, you know what I mean.”

And that was familiar too, the way Katy would tease Kris and then grin and bring Adam in on it. If Kris insisted on trying to get Adam to side with him next, Adam was going to wonder when the hell he’d learned to travel back in time.

“I don’t whine.” Kris narrowed his eyes up at her and then shoved her lightly with one hand. “Don’t you have a new boyfriend you can pick on over this stuff instead?” he demanded.

“Well, yeah, but everyone knows that picking on your ex-husband is way more fun.”

Adam grinned and leaned back as Kris and Katy began to banter back and forth, insulting each other’s cooking abilities and taste in everything from drinks to clothes to music.

It was a bit ridiculous how similar and yet how different things were from a few years ago.

Kris rolled his eyes in response to something Katy had said and laughed as he stood up and headed towards the large cooler he kept in the back for drinks. He didn’t hesitate as he held a bottle out to Adam before grabbing one for himself after making sure that Katy still had her drink.

Adam couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared as he stared down at the bottle in his hands.

Leave it to Kris to make sure he always bought the glass bottles of Coke.

Katy glanced between the two of them and then stood. “Okay, well, I’m just going to finish unpacking.” She headed towards the door, pausing to squeeze Adam’s shoulder. “It was good seeing you,” she said.

“Yeah, same here.” Adam wasn’t going to feel bad over the fact that he wasn’t entirely sure he meant that yet since he still had no idea what Katy was doing there.

She smiled as if she knew exactly what he was thinking before moving to Kris. “You know where to find me if—“

“I know,” Kris said. He smiled. “Go unpack. Or I’m calling Mark and telling him you’re hitting on me.”

Katy laughed and kissed his cheek. “Lies, all lies.” She briefly touched his arm before she went inside. Adam watched her go before he turned to Kris.

“So, how long is Katy visiting?” He kept his voice casual but he knew that Kris would be able to tell the difference in his tone.

“I don’t know. It’s sort of an open-ended visit.” He paused before answering Adam’s silent question. “I called her a couple weeks ago.”

Adam let out a breath as Kris confirmed his earlier suspicions. He glanced down and nodded slightly. “I thought so.” He looked back up and fought not to ask whether or not Kris was any closer to making a decision.

Kris looked down at him and gave him a knowing look. He gave him a small smile and sat down next to him, leaning over to touch his bottle to Adam’s in a silent toast and acknowledgement that he hadn’t actually made a decision yet but was still thinking about it.

It wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no either.

Slowly, Adam smiled and took a drink.


End file.
